Tomin Kora (Classic Journeys Era)
Tomin Kora is the sole planet of the Tomin system, located on the edge of the Tomin nebula. Geography and Demographics A scan of Tomin Kora would most likely produce something akin to this.. The desolate world of Tomin Kora is a pitted gray world of rock, dust and despair. The surface appears to be free of any large bodies of water, and what atmosphere it has is thin and toxic to most sentient life forms. Jagged mountain ranges mar the rocky surface like blistered scars. The largest of these, known to locals as the Spikes, are as tall as 20,000 feet. Just southeast of the Spikes stands a large habitation dome that houses the lawless city of Shadowheart. This planet doesn't have much at all in the way of an ecosystem. The only life-sustainable environment can be found within the habitation dome southeast of the Spikes. The only indications of life are within the domed city of Shadowheart, scattered among the ruins of Boss Cabrerra's cityscape. The mountain ranges are heavy in ore and minerals such as cobalt, basalt and iron. History Tomin Kora is, in its natural state, totally uninhabitable. It was settled by the original Lord Fagin in the 2500s, when he built the domed city of Freewheeling upon its surface to serve as the seat of his nascent empire. Fagin, or various people using the name of Fagin (there are at least two to have used it) ruled Tomin Kora until 2651. For decades it was the seat of commerce and power in the nebulous region situated between the Stellar Consortium and the Parallax known as the Fringe. Tomin Kora was the center of the Fringe, and all the other planets of the Fringe at least reluctantly recognized its sway. Fagin's powerful Guilds, the Smuggler's Guild and the Pirate's Guild, controlled commerce in the Fringe and Fagin's feared Elite Guard enforced Fagin's will. The famed space station, Nephthys, orbitted Tomin Kora and was a center of commerce, travel and underworld activity. For decades, beneath the city of Freewheeling, the legendary palace of Lord Fagin the Pirate King lay hidden as an impregnable fortress. Occasionally, a daring adventurer tried to find and gain access to the palace, but all who did were killed by the famous defenses. Then, in 2650, when a group consisting of former members of the Smuggler's Guild and various other enemies of Fagin's got too close to the Pirate King, he allowed them to gain access to the palace in an effort to trap them. Fagin blew up the palace and escaped aboard his luxury liner, the Galore, believing that he had destroyed his enemies in the process. While Fagin no longer directly resided there, Tomin Kora remained the nominal capital world of the Fringe until the Kretonian invasion in 2651. The Kretonians crippled Nephthys and shattered the dome of Freewheeling, killing all who remained in the city. In 3001, Boss Cabrerra moved from Sanctuary to Tomin Kora, and built the domed city of Shadowheart upon the ruins of Freewheeling. Shadowheart became infamous as a rough and dangerous place where unsuspecting offworlders might be captured and forced to compete in a death match in the Cabrerra Sports Arena. The Cabrerra Industries Building towered over the city, and the Cabrerra Vessel Works was the best source of unregistered and illegally modified vessels in the galaxy. In Shadowheart, there was only one law: Don't Cross the Boss. When a Sivadian task force attacked Shadowheart in an effort to kill Grim, the Cabrerra Industries building was destroyed, along with Boss Cabrerra and much of the Cabrerra leadership. The destruction caused by the building's collapse ruined much of the city, and the loss of Boss Cabrerra's authority led to anarchy among the surviving population, which had been devastated by the Nexus Plague. Shadowheart then devolved into a ruined city run by competing gangs who vie for power and territory. There are currently four major entities in Shadowheart. Firstly are the three gangs. There are the Rafters, who inhabit the highest layers of Boss Cabrerra's ruined skyscrapers, located in varying places around the domed city. Second are the Sewer Rats, who, as their namesake, live in the city's sewage system. Finally are the Domers, who live in the vicinity of the old Cabrerra Sports Arena, and are generally considered to be the 'heirs' of Cabrerra's criminal enterprise. The fourth organisation, called The Warren is a large 'resort' of sorts in the criminal underworld, where a broad range of illegal wares can be purchased and a variety of tourist attractions are in place. It constitutes a neutral spot in the city, but has proven recently that it is willing to defend its ventures from outside harrasment. The Watchers have also negotiated a deal with the Don to establish their base of operations (referred to as the Temple) within the Warren. category: OtherSpace Worlds (Classic Journeys Era)